<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Worst Position Ever by gingercanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703837">The Worst Position Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary'>gingercanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're cold. Come here" + zarlie. Y'all know the drill, it's a little ficlet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zari and the Cold Gun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/allapplesfall/gifts">allapplesfall</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlie pulled the hood of their coat up, over their curls as they peeked past the snowy ledge. “I’m in position,” they mumbled, a glove to their ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the worst position ever,” Zari huffed. She lay next to Charlie on the ledge, the big white coat she was wearing blending into the snow. They were trying to catch an encore who had been jailed in the back of a maximum-security prison van, which could drive past at any moment. Zari’s near-frozen fingers clung to the cold gun like it was her lifeline, as she aimed at the white van, rapidly approaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move a bit to the left, we don’t want to cause an avalanche,” Charlie whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a bit of a stink-eye, Zari replied, “I would but moving is a little difficult right now. You know, with the cold and all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Charlie wrapped their arm around Zari and pulled them a few inches to the left, closer to them. “Just be careful, or Mick will kill you for breaking his partner’s gun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zari rolled her eyes and aimed. “As if you’d let that happen.” With perfect timing, she shot. The cold ray struck one of the front wheels, flipping the van over as Behrad blew the driver out of his seat, to safety. Sara, Ava, and Behrad took hold of their new prisoner, who turned out to be Charles Darwin. So much for not being imprisoned for his findings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Sara had congratulated them on another successful capture, and Marie had said something sassy about their giant coats, Zari walked off in a hurry. Naturally, Charlie followed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Z, what’s going on?” Charlie took Zari by the arm, as Zari often did to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, Charlie?” Her voice trembled as they rounded a corner, walking into Zari’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh, you’re cold. Come here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Zari let Charlie remove both their coats and push her onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gideon, can you get us a few heating pads?” Charlie aimed their words at the panel next to Zari’s door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. They are currently being fabricated, you know where to find them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Charlie tapped Zari’s nose. “Stay here, I’ll be right back, Z.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they returned, Zari had removed her jeans, exchanging them for warm yoga pants. She’d crawled under the covers so deep that only her eyes were visible, peeking at Charlie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie sat down next to her, tucking a few heating pads under the covers. “You’re cute,” they mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hot, come under here.” Her voice was muffled by the covers, so Zari shoved them down in a clear invitation. “Get in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to ask Charlie thrice. Handing Zari the extra heating pad, Charlie got under the covers and held out their arms. “You’re cold. Come here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes going from Charlie’s serious expression to their chest which just looked like a great pillow, Zari obliged. “Don’t read into it,” she mumbled, her nose already against Charlie’s throat. “You’re just super hot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have to read into that at least a little, Z.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gideon and the Facts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zari wakes up and attempts to leave. Gideon tells Charlie what they need to know. Stuff happens, enjoy the closure!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up, Zari needed a few moments to orientate herself. Her baby-blue nails contrasted sharply with the black fishnet top she was currently holding onto like a lifeline. Batting her eyelashes alerted her to just how close she was to Charlie’s chest, their skin against her forehead. The peaceful way Charlie breathed, for once not coming up with quips and jokes, it made Zari’s heart flutter. However, she had no clue what time it was, and she had things to do. Careful not to wake Charlie, Zari rolled out of their arms and slowly got out of bed. “Hey Gidget, what time is it?” She whispered. Surely Gidget could hear quiet voices. </p><p>“It is twelve past six PM.” Gideon was quieter than usual.</p><p>With a glance back at Charlie, Zari asked, “how long did we sleep?”</p><p>“You slept for two hours. Charlie has been sleeping for an hour.” </p><p>“Okay, cool.” Zari wriggled herself out of the layers of sweaters she had been wearing until she stood in a tank top and yoga pants. </p><p>“Z?” Charlie had woken up, rolling over to watch Zari. “When’d you wake up?” They sat up and rubbed their eyes, shirt slipping off their shoulder. </p><p>“Um.” Technically, Zari knew. But her mouth went dry as the collar of Charlie’s shirt slipped lower. “Gidget?” She mumbled.</p><p>“Miss Tarazi woke up three minutes ago.” </p><p>“You were just going to leave me here, all alone in your bed?” Charlie’s tone was teasing, and they bit their lower lip. </p><p>Crossing her arms, Zari walked to Charlie. “You were enjoying your nap. Besides, it’s not like it’s a trap.” She cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>Reaching out, Charlie took hold of Zari’s waist, pulling her out of balance. “I didn’t take you for that kind of girl, Z.” </p><p>Zari let herself drop onto the bed, narrowly avoiding Charlie’s legs. “What kind of girl? All we did was sleep.” Her tone was defensive but the way she placed her hands on Charlie’s legs sent a different message. </p><p>“The kind of girl who leaves someone in their bed, to wake up alone.” They eyed Zari from under their lashes, acutely aware of just Zari’s tank top between their hands, and Zari’s skin. </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Zari mumbled, “I’m not that kind of girl.” She took a deep breath, then tried again. “You looked peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you.” </p><p>Charlie moved so they were sitting on top of the covers, watching Zari’s fingers relocate on their bare legs. They frowned, and asked, “when’d I take off my trousers?” </p><p>Zari shrugged, so they turned to Gideon. </p><p>“After twenty minutes of sleep, you started shoving them off, with some help from miss Tarazi. My scan showed that you were hot.” </p><p>“That makes two people who’ve said that today. Wait. With some help from miss Tarazi?” Charlie smirked at Zari.</p><p>“I don’t remember that I must have been asleep,” Zari blurted. The shapes she was chasing on Charlie’s thigh paused.</p><p>“My scans show that-” </p><p>“That’s enough information, Gidget!” A blush crept onto Zari’s cheeks. </p><p>“Z, I’m going to read into that.” Charlie tapped their fingers on Zari’s waist.</p><p>“Of course you are.” </p><p>Charlie sat upon their knees, making eye contact with Zari. “Hey, Zari?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can we stop this already and just kiss?”</p><p>Placing her hands on Charlie’s waist, Zari replied, “yes.” Overbalancing once again, she pushed Charlie back and kissed them.</p><p>“So, where are my trousers?”</p><p>“Do you really care about that right now?”</p><p>Pulling Zari closer, Charlie said, “Nah. Not really.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, here's ur closure, Sophie. I hope u like it, I forgot how fun these two were.<br/>Love,<br/>Freckles</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So how'd you like my mutual pining zarlie?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>